Usuario discusión:VegaDark/Archivo/2010Semestre3
hmmmm esot no va firmaddo no vale :P lololollo ok te acuerdas de mi? bien me diste le codigo de logo random, pero...... como hago para las personas que tienen desactivado el jave srcript? LOL firma bonita: [[User:Sistemx|'Sist'emX']] 04:58 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Coreeccion de arriba jave script → javascript ☺ [[User:Sistemx|'SistemX''']] 05:03 21 sep 2010 (UTC) :Solo verán el logo que esté en Wiki.png (Aunque cuesta mucho encontrar gente con el js desactivado, pues es necesario para los sitios de correo electrónico como gmail o hotmail). 05:15 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Me ayudas? Como es el asunto de juntar una wikia inglesa con una en español en el widget otros idiomas (INTERWIKIS) me puedes pasar el link a una ayuda sobre este tema? --Homero1000 - Discusión 01:14 23 sep 2010 (UTC) :Ayuda:Interlanguage links proporciona una guía básica de cómo interconectar dos o más wikis. 02:14 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Fallaste! En tu cuadro anterior en la ultma opcion donde dice "ninguna de las anteriores? click aqui" haz click ahi y veras tu gran error (como no esta firmado jamas te daras cuenta de tu gran error) jjaja :Nice try. 02:18 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Puedes? Desbloquear esos 2 bloqueos que dijiste de Eddykapo '''Goopis9 (Hablame) (Hazañas) 22:22 23 sep 2010 (UTC) :Desbloqueados. 22:27 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Fayin mira soy amigo de fayin3. esta ip insulto 201.171.20.201 hiso un top 10 de pateticos y me metio con razones de las que hablao con el en msn y con nadie mas anque talves no sea si (dijo que solo jugaba spore tengo un blog sobre ese juego en la wiki. pero e hablado ddel juego con fayin mas asi que deve pensar que solo juego spore los demas no pero no estoy seguro) mire de donde es es es de tijuana fayin es de hay tambien podrias, dato adicinal Su ip canvia cada dia podrias comprobar Jultrun121 Hablame 02:37 24 sep 2010 (UTC) la ip digo ser oliver30 que tambien es amigo de fayin pero avese hay peleas asio muy buen amigo con migo pero la gente pude canviar :Mmmm, a ver, qué debo comprobar o qué tengo que hacer? 02:42 24 sep 2010 (UTC) :si fayin3 o oliver30 es 201.171.20.201 alguno de los dos podria serJultrun121 Hablame 02:45 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Fayin3. 02:49 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ::gracias y te recuerdo que es un vandalo un muchas wiki lo deje estar en la ben 10 fanon por que crei ser su amigo y su serie inventada era buena jamas pudiron bloquealo por que crava varias cuentas y como te dige su im canvia cada dia Jultrun121 Hablame 02:55 24 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Anteriormente había bloqueado globalmente todas esas cuentas, pero entró al canal de la Central en el IRC alegando que no volvería a usar el resto de cuentas, y por lo que veo, no cumplió con su palabra. 03:04 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Usuario con vandalismos Hola VegaDark en la wiki pokeespectaculos hay un user llamado Pokefan122 Que lo unico que hace es escribir vandalismos no hace nada de lo que se hace en la wikia y yo pienso que ese usuario debe ser bloqueado y por suerte aunque no soy admin de esa wiki reverti el vandalismo a tiempo responde lo mas pronto posible cordiales saludos [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ѕιℓνєя яℓz']] 22:31 24 sep 2010 (UTC) :Al parecer dejó de editar hace un buen rato, así que no podré bloquearlo a menos que vuelva a vandalizar. 03:54 25 sep 2010 (UTC) : : :chupala puto de mierda :El que dijo eso es el Pokefan122 [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ѕιℓνєя яℓz']] 15:16 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Saludos desde la Galaxia de Star Wars Wiki Hola VegaDark, soy Alharo, administrador en la Wiki Star Wars en Español, te encontré de casualidad en nuestra wiki, yo había borrado una página de vandalismo y a los 5 minutos apareció un registro de que tú habías borrado nuevamente la misma página, ¿que raro no? Pero sirvió para localizarte, ver a que te dedicas y que recurra a ti para preguntarte algo. En tu pagina de usuario en la SW Wiki dices que Si necesitas realizar trabajos masivos como categorizaciones, añadir plantillas u otras tareas, podés contactarme para poner en marcha a mi bot. Quiero pedirte que si hay forma de ayudarme a arreglar categorías que muchos usuarios ponen mal en los diferentes artículos. Quiero hacerle el cambio por el nombre de la categoría correcta. Es mucho trabajo hacerlo manualmente, localizar las páginas, buscar la correcta y hacer los cambios. Entonces, si es que se puede... ¿Como me podrías ayudar?--Lop-Har Kela 22:11 15 sep 2010 (UTC) :Mmm habrá que revisar primero cuáles son las categorías mal escritas en o en Especial:CategoríasRequeridas para luego ir construyendo el archivo en el cual el bot se basará para comenzar a arreglar los errores. 22:44 15 sep 2010 (UTC) *Gracias por la respuesta VegaDark, en efecto, allí en Especial:Categorías se puede encontrar todas las categorías que requieren homologarse, como le hago, voy haciendo un listado de la categoría mal contra la buena y te la mando o mejor me dices como instalar el bot en la Star Wars Wiki, configurarlo, usarlo y monitorearlo. Me daría pena hacerte trabajar, gracias.--Lop-Har Kela 21:10 16 sep 2010 (UTC) :Sí, sería mejor hacer la lista porque sabés más del tema que yo XD. Ya una vez terminada, solo se hacen unos pequeños ajustes y cuestión de minutos el bot hace el resto. 21:55 16 sep 2010 (UTC) *Hola VegaDark, disculpa por copiar aquí el tema de discusión que ya archivaste, veo que reorganizaste tu página, si quieres este tema que tengo contigo de cambiar categorías lo muevo al foro que tienes con el mismo nombre. Habíamos quedado en que ibas a ayudarme si te paso un listado con la categoría equivocada contra la categoría correcta, para lanzar tu bot, solo tengo de momento unas 10 categorías y voy a tener más, y me estoy esperando. Por otro lado, también los usuarios me están pidiendo una tarea importante y grande, hay una serie de 80 comics de Star Wars que me están pidiendo redirigir, hacerlo manualmente sería imposible, creo que pude haber un bot que lo haga, si el comic se llama Star Wars Republic xx, se quiere redirigir a Star Wars: Republic xx, te das cuenta, gracias por tu atención y estamos en contacto.--Lop-Har Kela 19:42 25 sep 2010 (UTC) :Tranquilo, en cuanto tengás todo, solo avisame. ;-) 23:27 25 sep 2010 (UTC) una cosa te acuerdas de http://es.runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=RuneScape_Wiki:Patio_de_Juego&action=purge ? bien pues si revisas el codigo mediawiki deberian aparecer 2 tipos de anuncios pero cade vez que limpio el cache sigue apreciendo solamente 1, porque? [[User:Sistemx|'Sist'emX']] 01:09 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Una ayuda Hola VegaDark! queria pedirte un favor... que es lo que falta para que esta plantilla "Plantilla:Article" salga igual que esta de Combine over wiki (en ingles) Template:Article Gracias de antemano. --Homero1000 - Discusión 04:13 28 sep 2010 (UTC) :Vega dark si estas muy ocupado solo dimelo --Homero1000 - Discusión 03:39 30 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Hola, perdón la tardanza, pero depende de la solicitud, voy haciendo el trabajo. ;-) Bueno, la plantilla no te funcionará porque class="icons" no está definido en Common.css así que tendrás que poner el siguiente código en MediaWiki:Common.css .icons { position:absolute; z-index:100; right:3px; top:15px; float: right; } Con eso deberá funcionarte. 21:56 3 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Jaja estuve buscando cual "class" me falto agregar y no lo vi Gracias por la ayuda --Homero1000 - Discusión 02:17 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Mensajes Hola, VegaDark, he visto que hay demasiados páginas de usuarios y páginas de discusión de usuarios con spam, si no quieres que no ponga nada, los dejo asi no más, hagas tu el trabajo de borrar el spam de páginas de usuarios y páginas de discusión de usuarios para esto te nombraron el VSTF.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:52 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Reversion http://es.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Robin_Patterson&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=18100 - it is all happening, and I understand hardly one word of it. I doubt if it matters. :-D — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:36 29 sep 2010 (UTC) que esta pasando en wikia se ve todo loooocooo [[User:Sistemx|'SistemX''']] 11:29 29 sep 2010 (UTC) :Es culpa del Staff. 11:34 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Kid VS. Kat Wiki Hola VegaDark, ¿Podrías quitarles el Puesto de Burócrata a Lodestar225 y Steven 20 en Kid vs. Kat Wiki? los hice Burócratas antes porque era un Novato en Wikia. Gracias '''Goopis9 (Hablame) (Hazañas) Kid vs. Kat Wiki 17:22 29 sep 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su página de discusión.- Gracias.---'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:39 29 sep 2010 (UTC) fanyin de nueveo sige con las suyas anonimamente y sempre se canvia el ip estas son algiunas de el 201.171.86.125 201.171.20.201. segun un usuario dise:. pregunta aparte el bloqueo de rangos sirve para casos asi sabiendo lo comun que tienen las ip . Jultrun121 Hablame 21:57 29 sep 2010 (UTC) a y que titulo cuando se quire reportar vandalismo y la vstf wiki :He aplicado los bloqueos correspondientes. 22:14 29 sep 2010 (UTC) No puedo! Cambiarme mi Imagen de Usuario, no me deja Goopis9 (Hablame) (Hazañas) Kid VS. Kat Wiki 23:00 29 sep 2010 (UTC) :Dejó de funcionar desde hace dos semanas. Ya hay un RT sobre el bug pero no creo que lo resuelvan pronto debido al trabajo que tienen con la nueva piel. 23:02 29 sep 2010 (UTC) otro vandaloque termina en hijo de recuerdas los otros ciencia al poder.... es un bola es un... entre otros aora este Andres Shertz es un hijo de pu#% en la ben10 wiki Jultrun121 Hablame 20:19 3 oct 2010 (UTC) : :Ya había sido bloqueado previamente. 21:49 3 oct 2010 (UTC) fayin de nuevo fayin solo ha utilisado un ip 201.130.147.136 --''Jultrun121 Discución'' 23:28 7 oct 2010 (UTC) SpamTaskForce Miré en la Wiki de Ayuda lo de SpamTaskForce y tengo una duda. Sobre lo que se refiere en revertir vandalismos, etc. es en muchas Wikis hacer tal cosa, ¿no? Solo preguntaba, no esque valla a llegar a ser como tu, XDD, ya que no se me a bien el inglés. [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]]' and Clank' 11:15 7 oct 2010 (UTC) :Sí, revertir vandalismo o spam en las más de 160,000 wikis que tiene Wikia. =D 14:59 7 oct 2010 (UTC) O.O dioos eso duraría mucho en ello. Pero lo intentaré un poco, almenos ¿he de revertir más de 10 veces en esa Wiki o solo vale con una? Y flipo con todo el trabajo que te costaría conseguir ese puesto, ''XDD [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]]' and Clank' 15:56 7 oct 2010 (UTC) :No siempre se hacen muchas en una sola wiki, puede que esté abandonada y solo vandalizaron esa vez, o bien pueden vandalizar muchas veces una wiki bastante activa, pero los admins de ahí se encargan. El VSTF controla todas las ediciones que se hacen en todas las wikis, de ahí que se tenga que revertir o borrar bastante. 19:04 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Pero lo malo que en las Wikias avandonadas no hay vandalismos, y con ello no tendría derecho para poder desacer. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 19:37 7 oct 2010 (UTC) :Sí que lo hay, y al estar abandonadas, es cuando más se aprovechan para vandalizar. ver. 19:52 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Si pero esa tiene 84 artículos. Las nuevas Wikis abandonadas son de 3 o 4 artículos. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 07:57 8 oct 2010 (UTC) :No hace falta que tengan artículos, el vándalo puede crearlos. 14:05 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno... en users y demas. Estaré atento en el inicio de todas las Wikis, por ello. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 14:49 8 oct 2010 (UTC) :O usar el servicio CVN del VSTF en el IRC para detectar ediciones sospechosas. :D 14:51 8 oct 2010 (UTC) O.O, no sé como se usa, :| [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 14:55 8 oct 2010 (UTC) :Entrás aquí donde se encuentran los bots reportando todo lo que sucede en Wikia. Es necesario tener la cuenta registrada en el IRC para poder ingresar a ese enlace. 23:51 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Una preguntilla, media tonta e inservible, pero ¿que significa la ''V de vstf? siempre dicen SpamTaskForce y nunca dicen la V''-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']]≈[[User:Marcos moreno|en wikia]] 01:44 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :Volunteer Spam Task Force. 02:03 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Entre y... ¿qué pongo en channels? Es decir canales. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 08:40 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :#CVN-wikia es el canal de los bots y #Wikia-VSTF es el canal de control. 22:32 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Y entro en la de control, ¿no? [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 22:40 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :Ya es criterio tuyo. Ahí están todos los agentes del VSTF, algunos bots y otros usuarios que colaboran con los reportes. 22:44 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok voy a probar. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 22:44 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :Mire el #Wikia-VSTF y... no estiendo nada, le hice una traducción con la barra del Google Chrome y no me ayudo mucho, la traducción me dió a que todo lo escrito parecía codigos desde el primer día que me registré o se registró alguien. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 22:52 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ::El topic de ese canal dice: Volunteer Spam Task Force | http://vstf.net | El VSTF tiene voz (+) | Reporte CVN → #cvn-wikia | Usa !vstf para contactar a un miembro | Reportar Spam → http://bit.ly/VSTFspam | Reportar vandalismo → admins locales para wikis activas o http://bit.ly/WikiaV para wikis inactivas. | El VSTF no tramita solicitudes de CheckUser, por favor usa http://contact.wikia.com 23:04 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Utilicé ese contact y no me sirvió de nada, o no sé como funciona. Ademas... no sé utilizar esas páginas, ya que no entiendo mucho en ellas. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 09:02 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Otraves el impostor de staff haora es Wikia-staff. lo raro es uqe al parese tinen conosimentos wiki (andimistracion. botones de adminitracion. las nevas reglaspor el nuevo estilo pero le avisa a usuarios que no son administadores ''Jultrun121' Discución' 23:11 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :¿A poco y no se hace familiar sus mensajes con este otro? 01:20 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Debes de ver esto El Usuario:201.234.24.12 hizo un vandalismo en la pagina de usuario de Bola dale un castigo. MegaTalk 23:30 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :No lo veo muy grave, solamente una edición pesadita que cualquiera puede recibir; globalmente solo dos ediciones ha hecho así que no es necesario el bloqueo. 02:34 10 oct 2010 (UTC)